Demon running
by 909kk
Summary: Sequel to demon infested. Mai is running from everyone while her powers are getting stronger, wishing to sever all ties with them to ease the pain Mai goes to England to visit Gene's grave. Will get mature later on


**Happy valentine's day**

* * *

I'm running through the forest past the tall maples until I can hear the main road and I stop,

lurking on the edge of the forest.

' _Mai you left your belongings back at the house'_

I laugh at how normal it sounds, like I'm a normal person with forgetfulness, I start to cry. I sniff as painful sobs wrack my body, I start to follow the road to the nearest town. My footsteps sound dull and heavy to my ears. Thump... thump...thump.

"We'll go back to the apartment and pack then we'll travel around, right?"

I sound hysterical and the plan sounds ludicrous but Kin doesn't say anything in response.

"Then we'll visit Gene's lake and then his grave, I just want to say goodbye properly. I can do that can't I? Put everything behind me pretend that half my life never happened"

The tears carry on streaming so I wipe them away, taking deep breaths until the pain fades away to a faint throb. I hear a car approaching and I stop on the grass and thumb for a lift. Luckily they stop.

"Hi, I don't suppose you could give me a lift into town? My friends pushed me into a pond then abandoned me here for a prank"

She looks at my face and I can tell that it looks terrible, as she nods and opens the passenger door. She leans back to grab a blanket off of the backseat, before draping it on the front seat. I thank her gratefully and hop in.

By the time we've reached the town, she's revealed that she's single and going on a blind date in the next town over. That she couldn't possibly bear to leave me to fend for myself on the outskirts of town and that her cold had to appear on the day of her date. She's overly chatty and true to her word, drops me at the nearest train station. I thank her gratefully, shaking her hand and passing a little bit of energy to her.

"Thank you again, and I hope your date goes well. Good luck with the cold"

She smiles and replies with

"Hope you and your friends make up. Now go before it starts raining"

I begin fishing around in my pocket for my purse, emergency cash falls out with enough for a hotel, train and taxi. I get a ticket and embark on the next train to Shibuya, the sky starts crying almost like it's for me.

I'm asleep in a matter of minutes but this time there isn't an astral plane, neither are there any dreams or memories. It's just pitch black and it calms me down, wrapping me up in its soothing embrace.

' _Mai we're here now, we should act fast if you don't want Them catching you at home'_

I sigh, heaving myself out of the seat I head to the doors, holding tightly to the rail as the carriage swings. The train grounds to a stop, juddering slightly before the doors hiss open. I sigh again at the harsh lights of the station's and the lunch crowds pushing to get a seat. I squeeze past them, stale odours waft around me as I follow the mass up the stairs. I breathe in the fresher air before heading determinedly towards my apartment. I weave around office workers, releasing some energy to ease the stress of them, a habit I picked up to help me and help them to cope.

'I _'m sorry, it's not long a long term solution Mai. This barely affects your overall power and it doesn't help the pain in your heart.'_

I stop walking, like a rock in the middle of a tide.

' _You help enough Kin, it's me who should be saying sorry for not learning how to control it better.'_

I carry on walking.

 _ **Naru pov**_

The most shocking thing about Mai had always been her tea, how she made it so well. But that wasn't the case now, no that was the disappearance of Mai. Her small figure as she ran away after dropping the bombshell of the demon living inside her. It had been too late to shout at her receding figure by the time our minds were thinking straight. It didn't stop Monk though.

"Mai come back please?!, I'm sorry please come back"

We didn't try to follow her as the path had closed behind her, branches locking together as a fence. Yasu woke up, he groaned as his neck clicked, a loud noise compared to the deathly silence of the clearing.

"What the hell happened?"

That question was followed by silence until

"Can someone at least help me up?"

He sounded pitiful so Monk helped him, Yasu didn't even try to flirt. It was a quiet walk back to the house, even the wind has died down to a lonely whisper. John's waiting for us outside the door.

"Masako woke up, she's asking for Mai"

His face falls when he realises she's not there and opens his mouth to say something. I glare coldly at him and he retreats back inside.

"Where's Mai?"

Masako's first words are when we enter the room. She's sitting up, propped up by cushions, the sheets are arranged delicately around her. She places her hands calmly in her lap, as she peers up at me. I reply coldly.

"She ran off after showing us the Demon that has been living inside her for who knows how long?"

Ayako gasps as does John, however Masako just sighs and lowers her head, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"You found out about Kin then"

It's a statement not a question.

"Mai healed me... and when she healed me, I caught a glimpse into her thoughts and feelings and It's mind as well. It won't hurt her, It's connected to her bloodline. Mai is running scared, she had so many negative emotions swirling around her head; fear, guilt, anguish, terror and mostly loneliness. Devastating loneliness"

Her hands curl and grip the white sheets, creases streak it as she recounts Mai's feelings. Her hands squeeze the sheets one more time when she finishes. John is the first to speak up.

"What happened to Mai? Oliver, why would she run?"

* * *

 **I tried to keep it similar but I'm hoping to go more into mature? dark topics.**


End file.
